


Kylo's Little One

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, daddy dom, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Kylo selects you to be his little one...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the theme of this fic will not be for everyone, and so this is for those who appreciate and have a love for the daddy dom/little girl -DD/lg role play/lifestyle. Please enjoy it for what its worth - a fun, sensual smut fic.

You don't know what you were thinking, coming to a night club such as this one - Nemesis. Your friend, Ashley, told you that this would be the place to meet the kind of man that you are attracted to.

Was she ever right; and there was a bonus.

You felt like prey as he approached you. He looks like dark perfection; tall, shoulder length locks the color of a raven, warm brown eyes and a face so refined in its features... you digress. 

As mentioned, you felt like prey. He lures you from the ‘herd’ and corners you, in the dimly lit back corner of the club.

"Are you lost, little one?" The tall, dark perfection asks you.  
You smile, not knowing how to answer. His beauty stuns you, and you are a little baffled as to why he has chosen you, out of the sea of beauties in here, tonight.

"Define lost." you playfully quip.

The perfect stranger inches closer, practically caging you with his body as he twirls a silken strand of your hair. He is bold.

"Your daddy must be worried about you." He grins.

At first, you are not up to speed at the game he is trying to initiate, and so, you give him a funny look.

"You don't have a daddy, do you?" He says with what sounds like sincere concern mixed with playfulness, in his sensual voice.

Then, you remember having a discussion with a friend, about her love for her daddy dom.

"Ah. I understand now." You tell him as you smile. 

He smiles at you with the most exquisite pair of lips that you have ever seen on a man.

"No. I don't have a daddy. I'm all alone." You chime, in an innocent voice with a touch of a pout.

"A little one, such as yourself? You most certainly need a daddy." He coos as he steals the first kiss. 

Secretly, you think to yourself, that you would most definitely be willing to call him ‘daddy.’

It was a crazy notion and something that you wouldn’t normally do, but something about Kylo made you throw caution to the wind. You admit that you were looking for a certain type of man; men who look like they could be a villain; tall with a powerful presence; and that hair - it’s all about the hair...

He takes you back to his place, a nice two-story home on the edge of town. 'Doesn’t look like the home of a murderer.' You silently and humorously think to yourself.

You wanted adventure, and to have one night of fun with a gorgeous lover.

Kylo is very attentive. You are not used to a lover of this nature. You could get used to it, though.

And so, you play along.

‘Daddy’ wants you to wear his dress shirt. It is a plain white dress shirt with long sleeves. On you, because of his size, it hangs more like a dress. The first three buttons are undone, exposing just enough of your cleavage.

It pleases him immensely to see your body wrapped up in his article of clothing.

His kisses are sensual and his voice so soft. A part of you wants to find a way to disobey/misbehave, just to see his rougher side. There will be time and opportunity for that, later.

Kylo is open and honest as the night progresses. He is content to just cuddle you while speaking lovingly; you feel safe in his arms, but you want more.

You initiate, and he doesn’t refuse. A daddy shouldn’t refuse his little one, you remind him. Your daddy is very giving, you learn.

You cannot bear to tear yourself away from this man’s mouth. You will steal his last breath if it comes down to it.

His hands are large and warm as they knead your skin; especially your inner thighs as you straddle your daddy.

Daddy Kylo asks you if you want to choose something from the toy box. You politely decline. There is no toy in that box that could satisfy you, other than daddy Kylo’s cock.

When he removed himself from his tight dress pants, you were stunned. You had never been with a man that was so well endowed. You were certainly nervous.

“Are you ready to play, little one?” He whispers in your ear; he can sense your nervousness.

“Daddy, you’re so big… I’ve never had a daddy as large as you are….”

“Shh. I’m your daddy, and I will make everything alright. I would never hurt my little one.” He reassures you.

“Relax, little one.” He says as he looks into your eyes with his brown orbs.

He holds the base of his cock as you slowly and steadily sink down onto his impressive girth.

You hiss. Daddy Kylo’s hands are gently holding onto to your hips, guiding you right now.

“Good girl.” He coos as you finally accept the last inch of his cock into your body.

You’re a little afraid at how his first thrust will feel. He is already so full and tight inside of you, it feels like it will be an internal struggle. 

Daddy Kylo gently pushes up, into you. Your hands grab at his chest, steadying yourself. Your mouth forms a small ‘o’ at the sensation of feeling him move within you. You look down at your daddy and he smiles at you as if he is proud that you are able to take his entire length, into your body.

“Do you like your daddy’s cock, little one?” He asks as he reaches up and plays with your hair; his hand coming to rest on the side of your neck as he gently rocks into you.

“Yes, Kylo.” you manage to whisper; your eyes closed, enjoying the sensation his body is giving to yours.

“Yes, what?” He corrects.

“Yes, daddy. I love your thick cock, daddy.”

“Good girl.” He rewards you.

It takes you several minutes before your body adjusts to his voluptuous cock, enough to where the two of you can establish and continue a solid rhythm.

You are nearing your release, but you know you must have his permission. You’re fighting to hold back as your cunt greedily clenches your daddy’s cock, wanting to milk him for every drop that he has.

“Daddy….” you falter in your words.

“What is it, little one?” He says, panting.

“I’m… I’m…”

“Tell me what you need, little one?”

“I… I need…” You fight to hold back your orgasm.

“I cannot give you what you need, unless you tell daddy.” Kylo pants as he continues to thrust.

“I… I need permission to cum, please.”

“I’m sorry little one. You did not ask daddy, correctly.”

You subtly growl in frustration. You’re right there on the precipice.

“Daddy! I need to cum, please!”

“Very well, little one. Daddy gives you permission to cum.”

Not a second after, your body quakes and you tremble on his cock. Your daddy follows, and you feel his warm milky seed filling you. Your body shudders as you fall limp into your daddy’s loving arms.

You have never experienced an orgasm that intense, before. Your daddy is very good to you.

****  
You thought that it was just going to be a one night stand, something done just for fun. You found a little hand written note and a single pink rose laying beside you, when you awoke the following morning. Kylo had written 'Behave for daddy.' having left the memento, before departing to work. You took it as one final jest.

You took a cab home, later that morning, and thought nothing more of daddy Kylo.

You chalked the experience up to having the best sex of your life with a beautiful, perfect stranger, and how foolish you let yourself become under the lust.

Later that night, you returned to club Nemesis. You weren’t expecting the events to come.

Another near-perfect stranger, approached you. He was no Kylo, and you highly doubt that there would ever be another man to rival dark perfection, but this stranger was easy on the eyes with his dark brown hair and green eyes. He caught your attention and struck up a conversation, until you saw his eyebrows furrow as he looked past you. 

You felt a rather large presence against your back side. Two hands held you at your waist. Immediately, you knew from his touch just who’s hands were on your waist. There was no way that you would forget your ‘daddy's’ hands.

"Are you trying to hurt your daddy, little one?" Came the sensual voice against your ear. Your body stiffened. The stranger that was conversing with you, only stared. Kylo paid him absolutely no mind. This was between a daddy and his little one. His hands laying claim at your waist, already told the other gentleman just who you would be going home with, tonight. 

And tonight, daddy Kylo was going to have to punish you for your behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then came the day, your daddy changed your life completely.

Daddy Kylo took you back to his home, and sat you down on his lap and explained to you why you had to be punished.

“Don’t you want to be my little one?” He asks, almost pouting.

You do not answer, right away.

“Have I not been a good daddy?” He adds as he holds you in his arms.

“Yes, of course. You have been a good daddy. And yes, I want to be your little.” You state.

Daddy Kylo smiles so brightly. He kisses you tenderly.

“Then, my little one.. you will move in here, with me.”

Your eyes widen.

“So soon… daddy?”

“Yes, of course. A daddy must take care of his precious little girl. You will want for nothing.”

You are stunned. You never expected this, and so soon. It’s overwhelming, but in a good way. It would be nice to be ‘kept.’

Daddy Kylo insisted that you stay home, during the days that he worked. So, therefor, you quit your job. You knew it was a ridiculous thing to do. You had your apprehension, but he has taken care of you, thus far, and having a daddy and being a little, is all about trust.

Daddy would come home from work and make you dinner. You wanted to show your daddy that you are capable of doing things, but he insists on taking care of you. Daddy told you that all he needs from you is to know that you need and want him, and only him.

After a week of being cooped up… you are going out of your mind, and you want to misbehave. You had to decide what type of little, that you wanted to be. It didn’t really suit your personality to act much younger than your true age, and daddy Kylo is fine with that. Daddy Kylo mainly just needs to know that he is loved and appreciated.

You still needed a little mischief in your life, though.

Five days after coming to live with your daddy, you break his rule of leaving the house without his presence or permission.

You returned to club Nemesis. You were not looking for anything nor anyone, you just wanted to see how long it takes your daddy to come find you. And it didn’t take long. 

You were giddy with anticipation at how daddy was going to punish you for this defiance, until you saw how upset you had made daddy Kylo.

When daddy Kylo found you, he took you into his arms as if he was afraid that you would become lost to him, forever.

“What were you thinking? It is not safe for a little, out here.” He scolds. Gone is is his gentle, understanding tone.

“I’m sorry daddy.”

“I don’t think you are.” He continues to scold

“Do you know how it made me feel when I came home, and could not find you?” He looks you in the eyes, showing you his concern.

You bow your head, feeling a tad bit ashamed.

“Let’s go home, daddy.” You say to him.

****  
Your daddy wasn’t too keen on physical punishment. He would spank you, but he really knew how to make you behave, by denying you your orgasms; what you needed most.

And let us not forget the time, you felt the need to really test your daddy; when you set fire to the kitchen.

The alarm company had called Kylo; he rushed home, instantly.

You were sitting on the staircase, in your care bears sleep shirt that barely came to your mid-thigh range, while two officers and a handful of fire men, swarmed your daddy’s home.

When Kylo came rushing through the front door - nothing mattered, but his little. He brushed past the police officer that was attempting to talk to him, and embraced you. Kylo called you by your name. 

Something he hadn’t really ever done, since you entered into this arrangement, with him. Right then, he was just Kylo; not daddy Kylo. The love and affection in his concerned brown eyes, struck you deeply. Kylo had not rushed home to see the damage of the fire, nor did he care that several men stood in his home. All he sought was you, first and foremost.

“Are you mad at me, daddy?” You shyly ask. 

“Depends on how much this is going to cost me, to repair the kitchen.”

You stand there, nervously biting on your bottom lip.

The officer standing a few feet away, clears his throat.

Kylo looks back at the officer. He returns his gaze to you, and sees what you are wearing or lack thereof. Kylo heads over to the sofa and picks up a throw blanket, and brings it over to you and wraps it around you, covering you up.

As the fire men secure the area, you sit on Kylo’s lap as he cradles you in his arm. The officer from earlier, is eavesdropping on your conversation.

He hears how you Kylo ‘daddy’, repeatedly. 

“Ma’am, how old are you?” The officer asks, while you continue to sit on your daddy’s lap.

“I’m over 18, officer.” You play coy.

“Sir, are you really her father?” The cop is confused and so his question is blatant as he looks at the two of you, skeptically.

You and Kylo look at one another and grin, then erupt into soft laughter. “They would never understand what it means to be a daddy.” You coo at Kylo as you play with his hair, right in front of the officer.

The officer turns to walk out of the room, shaking his head and talking to himself aloud. “The guys at the station would never believe this.”

Your punishment for starting the fire, is that you would be denied orgasms for the next three days; when the repairmen would arrive to start restoring the kitchen. It was going to cost your daddy two thousand dollars, to have the kitchen restored.

On day two, you thought that you would be sly, until you got caught. Daddy Kylo came home early, from work. He walked in on you masturbating. You were now breaking three rules. Disobeying your daddy’s rule of self pleasure when he is not present nor said that you could; cumming without his expressed permission, and daddy has strictly said you were not to have an orgasm for three days. You were agonizingly frustrated, since you were used to cumming nearly every single night.

Daddy spanked you hard, that night. Your skin was still red, the next day. Ouch.

Day three... the repairmen arrived, to fix the damage to the kitchen. Kylo was on his way home from work. He wasn’t about to leave his precious little, home alone with strange men.

Kylo was pleased that you were at least fully dressed, although, you did wear a soft pink dress that fitted your body, snugly. Kylo loved to see you in pink. It wasn’t your favorite, at first, but you got used to it. Kylo thought it made you more vulnerable and delicate looking.

The repairmen were hard at work in the kitchen. Kylo had observed one of the men had been eyeing you, and he had tried to make small talk with you. Today, you were going to see a side of your daddy that you didn’t know existed.

Kylo had you straddling his lap, while the two of you sit on the sofa. You had not caught on to the game he was playing, at first. Kylo had noticed the repairman was stealing subtle glances, watching you sitting on his lap. Kylo knew the man was envious.

Daddy Kylo teased you with his hands. When the repairman was in view, Kylo slid his fingers up under your dress, massaging your inner thighs. He knew the man was listening in.

“Do you like it when daddy touches you there?” Kylo says as he holds your gaze. There is lust in his eyes.

“Yes, daddy. You know that I do. I want you to touch me all over.”

Kylo grins. He places his hands on your hips and steadies you; he subtly pulls at your hips, mimicking the motion as if you were riding him as he softly kisses you.

The repairman looks away, he is becoming aroused.

“Come, my little one. We’re going upstairs.”

Kylo stands up, and you wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you up the stairs, with you remaining in this position. The repairmen are standing in the archway that separates the kitchen and living room, watching Kylo carry you upstairs. 

Lucky bastard; they think to themselves.

Kylo wanted to make it very clear and make those men aware, just who you belong to and to let them know just who is your rightful daddy.

Your daddy gave you a reprieve on your punishment. Kylo had left the door ajar, just so that the two of you could be heard by the men working downstairs.

Kylo still teased you. Three times he brought you to the brink of orgasm, and then denied you. You were going out of your fucking mind. Your daddy is an expert at controlling your body. He knew just when and where; how to give and halt your pleasure in an instant.

You rode your daddy fiercely. His cock was buried in you, to the hilt. His thumb expertly rubbed your aching clit as you bounced on his dick.

“Tell them, my little precious one, tell them who your daddy is.” Kylo commands.

“Kylo.” You moan.

“Wrong!” He smacks you hard on your ass. You cry out.

“Daddy!” You call out.

“Wrong again!” He smacks your other cheek.

“Tell them!” He commands loudly.

“Daddy Kylo! You’re my daddy, daddy Kylo!” You moan as he fucks and rubs you into the most intense orgasm.

“Now cum on your daddy’s cock.” Kylo orders you.

Your body spasms on his cock. You’re leaning back, your daddy’s hands bracing you, holding you up as your body convulses in wave after wave of intense, electrifying pulsating pleasure.

You realized your daddy is very possessive of you, when other men are around and he blatantly wants every man to know that you are his and his alone. It was different while at club Nemesis, before you had established your ‘understanding’ with one another.

“Mr. Ren” you both heard a timid male voice, call up the stairs.

“Be there in a minute.” Kylo bellows down his reply. He smirks as he thinks about seeing their faces.

You then realize that the door had been ajar this entire time, and that they had heard - EVERYTHING. 

Kylo got dressed, and told you to remain in the bed. He left the room. 

You laid there, grinning with satisfaction. You made your daddy proud; Plus, you got your orgasm; finally.

‘Note to self: destroy house more often.’ You thought.

****

6 months has passed, since you acquired your daddy. You remained fairly tamed, and didn’t break too many of your daddy’s rules… for you knew how you would be punished.

There was a moment in which you knew you loved your daddy more than anything. Kylo had fell ill with the flu and it took its toll. Kylo. is of course, physically fit... so when he ended up in the hospital for a couple of days, you were devastated. You did all that you could for your daddy. You staid by his side and nursed him back to health. You didn't want to think it, but the thought of losing Kylo tore you apart. You knew that you were in love with him, all of him, not just the role he plays.

Then came the day, your daddy changed your life completely.

Daddy Kylo pulled you onto his lap, one evening, after arriving home from work. You had been downhearted because your daddy was working so much, and you felt neglected. He assured you time after time, that you were constantly in his thoughts, but still, you just demanded so much from your daddy.

“I’m going to give you a new title.” Daddy Kylo tells you as he snuggles you closely.

“A new title?” Your tone sounded quizzical.

“Close your eyes.” He softly instructs you.

You do as your daddy asks.

Kylo takes hold of your left hand and you smile, feeling his touch. Something cold and metal is finding its way onto your finger.

It couldn’t be.

“Open your eyes.”

Your eyes shot open and they dart downward, looking at the lavish pink diamond engagement ring, now resting upon your finger. It is a 5 carat diamond.

“Daddy!” Your mouth subtly falling open, forming a perfect ‘O’.

“This must have cost a fortune!” You exclaim, wide eyed.

“Do not concern yourself. That is my job - to provide for you, and you will always have the best. I will make sure of it.” Your daddy touts his devotion.

“Does it please you?” He asks, a hint of insecurity in his voice.

“Yes, of course. But nothing pleases me more than my daddy.” 

Kylo smiles at your words. You softly exchange a kiss.

“Do you want to be my little Ren? A little, like you, needs a permanent daddy. I want to be your one and only. Do you understand?” He asks. There is a touch of desperation, in his voice to hear your answer.

You look into his smoldering brown eyes.

“Yes, of course. I want to be your everything. I want to be your little Ren.” You tell him as you stare into his eyes, making that connection.

“I love my little Ren.” Kylo whispers to you as he nuzzles against your neck and then kisses you with his sensual lips; slow and deliberate.

This is the first time that your daddy has uttered this sentiment.

“And I love my daddy, Kylo Ren.”


End file.
